Menino
by Nevilla F
Summary: Durante a batalha de Hogwarts, Kingsley Shacklebolt vê um um menino que chama sua atenção. Fanfic SLASH e PWP!


**Menino** é uma fanfic _slash_ e com _lemon_! A história está situada durante a Guerra de Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Menino**

 _Escrito por Nevilla F._

POV Kingsley Shacklebolt

Confesso que não tinha prestado qualquer atenção nesse menino antes. A escola estava repleta de alunos e todos pareciam ferozes e dispostos a lutar. Contudo, quando ele encarrou Voldemort após Harry Potter ter supostamente morrido eu o vi em toda a sua glória. Todos o viram. Todos os olhares estavam sob ele. Como um rapaz de dezessete anos tinha coragem de enfrentar Voldemort? Desafia-lo em público? Quando _eu_ tinha dezessete, eu estava estudando loucamente para obter todos os NIEMs necessários para ser admitido no curso de auror.

Ele era diferente. Neville. Um nome lindo. Eu não podia chama-lo pelo sobrenome. Longbottom eram meus amigos Alice e Frank. Dois grandes aurores. Duas pessoas fantásticas. O filho deles não podia ser diferente.

Por isso não foi surpresa quando a espada de Gryffindor saiu do Chapéu Seletor. Neville transbordava as características Gryffindor, inclusive a loucura por desafiar sozinho o maior bruxo das trevas e seu exército de Comensais da Morte.

Ali, enquanto ele matava Nagini eu vi Alice e Frank. Ele foi destinado a ser grandioso.

Ao mesmo tempo que admirava sua força, determinação e valentia, eu queria protege-lo de tudo aquilo. Abraça-lo e pedir para não lutar. Queria que ele ficasse seguro. Eu precisava ser se ele tinha queimaduras por conta do fogo no Chapéu Seletor.

Em meio a loucura do combate, da guerra, os desejos extremos afloravam. Eu queria beijá-lo... Possuí-lo por inteiro.

Todavia, no meio na multidão, do aparecimento mágico de Potter, eu não consegui me aproximar dele. Todos precisávamos lutar nossas próprias batalhas.

Eu lutei, pois fui treinado par fazer isso. Mas toda vez que derrotava um Comensal da Morte, eu me permitia procurá-lo entre os bruxos e bruxas. Queria ter certeza que estava vivo e bem. Todavia, a procura levava poucos segundos, porque ao tentar encontrá-lo eu via outras pessoas em perigo. Um Comensal da Morte havia acabado de desarmar uma menina Hufflepuff, que gritou desesperada.

Eu corri até lá e voltei a duelar. Lutei com muitos bruxos das trevas. O discurso de Neville somado ao aparecimento de Potter havia dado fôlego extra a todos.

Mas, enfim, felizmente a batalha acabou. Potter venceu. A alegria tomou conta de todos. Contudo, com o fim da algazarra era hora de verificar as perdas. Senti meu coração desesperado, eu não queria que aquele menino tão bravo e corajoso estivesse no chão, assim como os demais corpos.

Caminhei entre os bruxos e os corpos. Entre a excitação da vitória e o desamparo da perda. Não o encontrei em lugar nenhum. Voltei para o castelo bastante decepcionado. Alguns bruxos e bruxas da Ordem da Fênix sorriam para mim. Um sorriso forçado, ainda mais o de Arthur Weasley. Ele tinha perdido um de seus filhos. Só posso imaginar a dor que aquele pai estava sentindo.

Eu continuei andando, meio que sem rumo, até que cheguei ao Salão Principal. Meu coração se acelerou em desespero. Ele estava lá! Ao seu lado uma moça loira de Hufflepuff falava com ele.

Seria a namorada? Senti meu coração pesar quando ela o abraçou. Isso não me intimidou. Continuei o encarando, apesar do olhar dele estar fixo no chão. Não consegui evitar de olhar para ele com luxúria, com um desejo explícito. Todos nós quase havíamos morrido. Podíamos extrapolar um pouco, por somente aquela madrugada.

Quase que atraído por meu desejo, Neville ergueu a cabeça e olhou rapidamente as pessoas em sua volta. Infelizmente seu olhar não chegou a mim. Ele moveu os lábios e a jovem loura ao seu lado retirou os braços que antes estavam em volta dele.

Neville continuou olhando em volta até que o nosso olhar se encontrou. Eu estremeci em um arrepio forte demais e acredito que o mesmo tenha acontecido com ele. Neville piscou e manteve meu olhar. Ele havia entendido o jeito que eu o observava.

Eu caminhei em direção a ele, sabia que tinha toda a sua atenção. Quando estava na frente dele, Neville se levantou. Seus olhos cor de mel eram impressionantes. Me atraíam como um imã atrai metais.

Ele quebrou o contato comigo e não gostei. Senti vontade de abraça-lo, segurar seu queixo e força-lo a me olhar. Eu até ergui o braço em sua direção, mas ele falava com a menina. Abaixei meu braço rapidamente.

"Já volto, Hannah!"

A moça não disse nada, mas estava avermelhada. Parecia que entendia o _tipo_ de olhares que estavam sendo trocados ali.

"Você foi impressionante, Neville", eu disse quando já estávamos andando.

Ele me olhou e sorriu. Meu coração acelerou mais e tive que segurar para não agarrá-lo ali mesmo. Ele era ainda mais lindo quando sorria e eu... Eu só estava pensando o quanto eu queria penetrá-lo.

"Obrigado!"

"Aonde estamos indo?", questionei já que estava sendo guiado por ele. Neville saiu do Salão Principal e subia as escadas.

"Para um lugar onde teremos privacidade", respondeu com simplicidade.

Eu me surpreendi com sua fala. A segurança e despojo em seu timbre eram compatíveis com um adulto.

"Sabe o que isso quer dizer?", perguntei e percebi que estávamos indo para a torre de Gryffindor.

Neville parou e olhou para mim. Eu parei e esperei. Mas ele não precisava falar. Seu rosto juvenil transparecia suas emoções com facilidade. Pude sentir, mesmo sem ele dizer, o surpreendente desejo que ele nutria por mim, felizmente.

"Eu vi o jeito que me olhou, Shacklebolt."

"King."

"King", ele repetiu e se inclinou na minha direção. Os lábios entreabertos e os olhos semicerrados. Eu não resisti. Avancei nele, totalmente afoito. Segurei seu pescoço e beijei sua boca. No desespero, não dei tempo para que ele abrisse os lábios, enfiei minha língua agilmente e passei a explorar sua boca.

Eu fiquei feliz quando ele começou a acompanhar meus movimentos. Suas mãos ainda que trêmulas seguraram com firmeza minhas costas. Eu poderia possuí-lo ali mesmo.

Interrompi o beijo, mordendo seus lábios macios. Neville arfava e me olhava com expectativa, esperando meu próximo movimento.

"Por que não me mostra onde é seu dormitório?", sugeri.

"Sim", gemeu.

Eu ri e o beijei rapidamente. Ele era gracioso, eu queria beijá-lo por horas.

Segui Neville de perto. Ele praticamente corria pelas escadas enquanto seguíamos para a torre. Ao chegarmos na sala comunal, eu me senti nostálgico. Nada ali havia mudado. A aparência era tão familiar que eu parei. Eu segurei Neville pelo pulso e o puxei para perto de mim. Seus lindos olhos mel me olhavam sem entender. Eu sorri, adorava lê-lo somente olhando para o seu rosto. Ele era puro e inocente, apesar de tudo.

"Vamos ficar aqui", pedi, mas a minha voz é sempre imperativa, por isso devo ter ordenado.

Neville assentiu, balançando a cabeça.

Eu o abracei com firmeza e em seguida voltei a beijá-lo. Ele correspondia ao beijo e aos meus toques com a mesma intensidade.

Eu estava tão desesperado para transar com ele, que rapidamente desci sua calça juntamente com a cueca até as coxas. Beijei Neville mais uma vez e depois o virei, deixando-o de costas para mim.

Peguei minha varinha e utilizei o feitiço com esperança de encontrar algo necessário para aquele momento.

"Accio lubrificante!"

Felizmente, vieram mais de dez tubos na minha direção.

"Vocês tem uma vida sexual interessante", brinquei.

Novamente mostrando muita maturidade, Neville respondeu com firmeza.

"É época de guerra. Era época de guerra. Fazíamos tudo o que queríamos. Ninguém sabia quanto tempo mais ia viver."

"Agora acabou a guerra, Neville", disse e freei a frase seguinte: _Eu quero te proteger. Irei te proteger de tudo e todos._

Passei rapidamente o gel por toda a minha ereção. Depois, penetrei ele devagar. Neville era tão apertado, uma delícia.

E quando ele começou a gemer, eu perdi o controle. Penetrei ele repetidas vezes de forma ríspida. Não transei com ele. Eu literalmente fodi ele. Cheguei ao orgasmo rápido, gemendo o nome dele.

Caí de joelhos e o virei na minha direção. Olhei para seu rosto avermelhado, nitidamente esperando por mais. Em seguida, fitei sua ereção em riste. Sem pensar duas vezes, o chupei com a mesma intensidade que o fodi. Neville não durou muito, chegou ao orgasmo com um murmúrio desconexo. Definitivamente, ele era gracioso. E nesse momento eu o desejava mais que tudo no mundo.

Eu o amparei, pois se não ele teria caído. Me levantei e apoiei o peso dele em meu corpo. Depois, puxei sua calça e cueca e o vesti.

"Vou te levar para a cama, Neville", disse o beijei mais uma vez.

Bastante sonolento, ele nem respondeu. Apenas apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro. Nós dois estávamos cansados. Eu o carreguei até o dormitório masculino e entramos na primeira porta. Depositei ele na cama. Tirei seus sapatos e meias e fiquei olhando para ele. Neville era muito jovem e muito atraente.

"Você está exausto, menino", comentei. Eu mesmo me sentia do mesmo jeito.

"Vou dormir uns minutos, depois a gente recomeça, King", falou e já estava com os olhos fechados.

Sorri ao ouvi-lo me chamar de King. E sorri ainda mais com a perspectiva de possuí-lo novamente. Dessa vez, tudo seria com mais calma e mais prolongado. Peguei minha varinha e enfeiticei a cama, deixando-a maior. Em seguida, usei alguns feitiços para nos dar privacidade. Bloqueie a porta com azarações.

Tirei os sapatos e me deitei ao lado dele. Ao sentir o peso na cama, ele me olhou e sorriu para mim, depois voltou a fechar os olhos.

Poucos minutos depois, ouvi um ronco tranquilo. Eu relaxei e também fechei os olhos.

 _Continua?_

* * *

 **Comentários** : Oi, pessoas! Essa fanfic é um marco para mim. Minha primeira fanfic sem o Snape.

Enfim... Estou na minha fase Neville, então pensei que Neville e o King seriam um casal interessante. Ainda mais nesse cenário pós-batalha.

Sei que a maioria das meninas e meninos que leem minhas fanfcis são _pró Sneville_ , contudo, quero ver como vocês reagem vendo o Neville fazendo par com outro personagem. **Caso a fanfic tenha alguns reviews, eu posto uma continuação. Ok?**

 **Por isso, por favor por favor POR FAVOR deixem uma review, ok? Review é amor, review é reconhecimento, review é a única e linda forma de alegrar o autor.**

Espero críticas. Positivas ou negativas.


End file.
